The fear Percy never knew (Percy Jackson Fanfic)
by imlivvy
Summary: Percy encounters a fear he never realized he had until he was again face to face with Luke while He and Annabeth were traveling to the Doors of Death


How long has it been? Has it been hours? Days? Weeks? I really can't tell time here in tartarus but it didn't really matter, as long as I have Percy with me. We've been walking down, and as a seaweed brain as he is, he keeps on poking lumps on the surface looking for water.

It maybe weird but I find it very amusing. It just how he is, that's what I love about him.

He stopped poking and sat down at one of the rocks, I think they are rocks. Who knows what really is here in tartarus. As he sat down he looked bothered.

"Hey Percy, It will be alright, we'll find water soon, I hope."

"Yeahh…"

I sat beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder "hey, what's wrong?"

He slouched more and then put his face in his hands. "I was just thinking, what if we cross-path with Luke while where here?" looking up to me, his sea green eyes glassy.

I held his chin up and kept it still so I can see his eyes. "Percy, I love you. Luke stays in the past, it's you I want not him. Don't worry seaweed brain. I'm yours forever" I gave him a small smile and we kissed.

As we part he started "Annabeth, it's just that -" , but I pulled him and kissed him again to shut him up, and said between breaths "Percy , I love you, okay?" he then nods.

I feel safe and sound with Percy even though we are in the midst of hell. He was something I fell hard for and wouldn't want to live without.

After moments of kissing, he urged that we should continue walking, so we did. With what seems a few hours, we ended up in an open space, no rocks, and lumps, no anything. Just the plain old ground and some kind of fog that's blocking our sight of the other end of the space.

I see no harm in them so I pushed through, Percy walking by my side.

While going through the fog a figure appeared a head of us, the figure was a little taller than Percy, was wearing a camp half-blood shirt, blond hair and a scar on his face.

"Luke" I whispered.

Percy stopped walking and tensed up. I stopped as well, just as we stopped Luke walked towards us.

"Well it isn't my favourite cousins. Annabeth.." he said, "and Percy" as he regarded us both.

We didn't move and just stared at him. He looked well; he was the Luke that I'd admire, the Luke that Percy looked up to when we first came to camp, before he turned to the side of evil.

I think Luke noticed that neither both of us will start speaking soon so he started talking again, but his gazed settled on me and I tensed up a little.

"Annabeth, it's really good to see you again…" His hand was moving towards my face, "I miss you…" he was stroking my cheek with his thumb, his hands where warm as if he was really alive again. I looked away so his hands would fall out, I reached for Percy's hand but he didn't held my hand back and his eyes were fixed on Luke.

I can see from his face that he was angry, jealous and hurt. I was fighting back the tears; I want to reassure him that it's him that I love

"….Annabeth, I didn't believe what you said when I was dying" Luke continued, "I know that you did love me, not just a brother but it's more than that…"

_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP LUKE? _I said in my mind but couldn't get into words.

"….I Love you too Annabeth"

"No Luke, you're wrong, and you're not real, your dead" my eyes can't fight the tears anymore, I faced Luke and pushed him away. "I loved you like a brother; you were my family Luke and nothing more than that. Please, you're not real!" Tears streaming down my face, I looked at Percy "Percy, Don't believe anything he says! He's just trying to hurt you! I love you Percy! It's just you, no one else, not even Luke. Please Percy, believe me" I was shaking him, but his stare was still fixed on Luke.

I fell to my knees, I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want Percy to face Luke again for I know he'll be hurt. I put my face into my hands

I cried as I repeat these words "Percy I love you, please believe me"

In what seems like eternity, a hand went under my chin and lifted my face off my hands. It was Percy; he was wearing a smile faint and still bears a little hurt in them. He held both my hands and pulled me up. I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and once my sight was clear I took a look around us, the fog was gone and so was

"Where's Luke?"

"Gone. Forever" He then gave this crazy grin of his that I love.

"How?" still a little baffled and surprised that we've reach the other side of the cave or space.

"I punched him in the face and said 'You're freaking dead man!'"

I giggled a little "Really? Percy, what really happened?"

He gave out a loud sigh "Well, I was going to punch him when my fist went through him, and realized he was just part of the fog. When I thought in my mind that we might be just deceived by the fog using our fears, the fog disappeared and so was Luke"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just hugged him and kissed him

"Woah wise girl!"

"sorry" my cheeks were now flushed "I hope you didn't be-"

"Don't Worry, I didn't believe anything he said, after he betrayed camp half-blood like that? NO more believing him sir!"

"Percy, I love you soo much! I hope you believe me"

"I love you too Annabeth, and Yes I believe you. I'll never leave you. And hey!" he broke out of our hug and looked me in the eyes "I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't love you as much, soo Don't worry okay?"

"Okay" I smiled and we kissed again

I've never felt as reassured as ever, no matter where I go or fall into, I now know that Percy will do everything just to be with me. Oh that seaweed brain just knows how to get into my good side *smiles* and with facing Luke, (a fear I never imagined I had with me) made things stronger for us.

Now all we have to do is get through the doors of death, then Percy and I will have the peaceful days together at camp (hopefully.)


End file.
